sigroganalegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Recipes
Recipes In Sigrogana Legend, many different kinds of items can be made from recipes. Most recipes will require you to have the skill Craft Miscellaneous to be successful; the higher the Craft skill, the greater chance that your dish will turn out well. Some recipes (marked with an asterisk) require using recipes in front of a Cooking Stove. Food All food requires the skill Craft Miscellaneous and the ability Apprentice Chef. (Actually Apprentice Chef is not needed but it helps cause it upgrades you Smell and Craft Miscellaneous skills) Apple Jelly*: 1 Empty Bottle 3 Apple Applesauce: 1 Apple Baked Potato*: 1 Potato Banana Bread*: 1 Banana 2 Flour Banana Cookie*: 1 Banana 1 Flour Bowl of Plain Noodles*: 1 Dry Noodles Baked Goose*: 10 Goose Meat Bread*: 1 Flour Breaded Chicken*: 1 Wrap of Raw Poultry 1 Flour Breadsticks*: 2 Flour Cheese*: 2 Milk Chicken Plate*: 3 Wrap of Raw Poultry 2 Flour Cinnamon: 2 Cinnamon Roots Cinnamon Apple Slices: 1 Apple 1 Cinnamon Cinnamon Donut*: 1 Flour 1 Sugar 1 Cinnamon Cinnamon Noodle Soup*: 1 Dry Noodles 1 Cinnamon Cranberry Bread*: 1 Flour 2 Cranberry Cranberry Jam: 3 Cranberry 1 Empty Bottle Dumplings*: 1 Wrap of Raw Poultry 1 Flour Egg Drop Soup*: 1 Corn 1 Green Onion 2 Chicken Egg 1 Bottle Of Water Egg Roll*: 1 Carrot 1 Wrap of Raw Poultry 1 Onion 1 Chicken Egg 1 Flour Eggplants Stuffed With Tomatoes*: 2 Eggplant 2 Tomato 1 Bread Filet of Sting Ray*: 1 Sting Ray Fish and Mushroom Stew*: 1 Bottle of Water 1 Trout 3 Slate Mushroom Fried Squid Rings*: 1 Small Squid 1 Flour Frog Legs*: 1 Frog Frosting*: 1 Empty Bottle 1 Milk 1 Sugar Gingered Carrot Soup*: 1 Garlic 1 Ginger Roots 1 Onion 1 Milk 1 Carrot Jug of Syrup*: 3 sugar Ketchup*: 1 Empty Bottle 2 Tomato 1 Sugar Krill Sushi*: 1 Large Krill 1 Uncooked Rice 1 Bottle Of Vinegar Mashed Potatoes: 2 Potato Mushroom Stew*: 3 Slate Mushroom 1 Bottle of Water Pancakes*: 1 Flour 1 Milk 1 Chicken Egg Peanut Butter: 5 Nuts 1 Empty Bottle Peanut Butter Sandwich: 1 Peanut Butter 1 Bread Peanut Cookie*: 1 Nuts 1 Flour Plain Cookie*: 1 Flour Plain Donut*: 1 Flour 1 Sugar Plain Toast*: 1 Bread Plain Omelette*: 1 Chicken Egg Plain Waffle*: 1 Sugar 1 Flour 1 Milk 2 Chicken Egg Riceball*: 1 Uncooked Rice 1 Seaweed Salad: 1 Tomato 1 Lettuce Scrambled Eggs*: 1 Chicken Egg 1 Milk Slice of Apple Pie*: 1 Flour 3 Apple Slice of Blueberry Pie*: 3 Blue Berries 1 Flour Slice of Frosted Cake*: 1 Milk 2 Flour 3 Chicken Egg 1 Frosting Slice of Meat Pie*: 3 Wrap of Raw Poultry 1 Flour Slice of Strawberry Pie*: 1 Flour 3 Strawberry Slice of Watermelon: 1 Watermelon Spaghetti*: 2 Tomato 1 Dry Noodles Spicy Krill*: 1 Large Krill 1 Spicy Spores Spicy Omelette: 1 Chicken Egg 1 Spicy Spores 1 Tomato Stewed Potato and Carrot Slices*: 1 Potato 1 Carrot Strawberry Jam: 3 Strawberry 1 Empty Bottle Strawberry-Jam-Filled-Donut*: 1 Flour 1 Sugar 1 Strawberry Jam Sugar Cookie*: 1 Flour 1 Sugar Tomato Soup*: 2 Tomato Tomato Soup With Noodles*: 2 Tomato 1 Dry Noodles Waffle with Syrup*: 1 Plain Waffle 1 Jug of Syrup Drink Requires the skill Craft Potion. Drinks with a stove required are marked with an asterisk. Apple Juice: 1 Apple 1 Empty Bottle Cranberry Juice: 2 Cranberry 1 Empty Bottle Hidden Violet Tea*: 1 Hidden Violets 1 Empty Bottle Lemonade*: 1 Bottle of Water 1 Lemon 1 Sugar Shy Snow Tea*: 1 Shy Snow Flowers 1 Empty Bottle Strawberry Juice: 1 Strawberry 1 Empty Bottle Seaweed Tea*: 1 Seaweed 1 Empty Bottle Potions Requires the skill Craft Potion. Potions with a stove required are marked with an asterisk. Draught of Spider Speed: 1 Bottle of Water 1 Jumping Spider Leg 1 Hidden Violets Draught of Gremlin Endurance: 1 Bottle of Water 1 Copusles 1 Gremlin Skin Elixir of Earth Resistance: 1 Gremlin Skin 1 Bottle of Water Elixir of Fire Resistance*: 1 Shy Snow Flowers 1 Bottle of Water Elixir of Ice Resistance: 1 Spicy Spores 1 Hidden Violets 1 Bottle of Water Elixir of Water Resistance: 1 Goose Meat 1 Bottle of Water Energy Drink: 1 Gold Rays 1 Spicy Spores 1 Bottle of Water Lesser Energy Drink: 1 Gold Rays 1 Bottle of Water Lesser Quick Regeneration Potion: 1 Bottle of Water 1 Slate Mushroom Lesser Shy Snow Potion: 1 Bottle of Water 1 Shy Snow Flowers Quick Regeneration Potion: 1 Bottle of Water 1 Angry Mushroom Cap Shy Snow Potion: 1 Bottle of Water 1 Shy Snow Flowers 1 Spicy Spores Furniture Items require the skill Craft Miscellaneous. Barrel: 6 Wood Plank Bed: 4 Wood Plank 1 Bedspread Soap: 1 Soap Bulbs Stool: 3 Wood Plank Table: 6 Wood Plank Wooden Bench: 3 Wood Plank Wooden Small Chest: 3 Wood Plank Wooden Medium Chest: 6 Wood Plank Stove: 5 Woodpiles (you will need a woodcutting axe) 2 Wood Plank Wooden Drawers 10 Wood Plank Ink Ink requires the skill Craft Miscellaneous. Blue Ink: 1 Empty Bottle 1 Shy Snow Flowers Green Ink: 1 Empty Bottle 1 Gremlin Skin Pink Ink: 1 Empty Bottle 1 Hidden Violets 1 Shy Snow Flowers Plant Green Ink: 1 Empty Bottle 1 Dusty Leaf Purple Ink: 1 Empty Bottle 1 Hidden Violets Red Ink: 1 Empty Bottle 1 Tomato White Ink: 1 Empty Bottle 1 Copusles 1 Shy Snow Flowers Armor Armor requires the player to have the skill Craft Armor. Red Dragonscale Plate: 3 Large Red Dragon Scale Yellow Dragonscale Bracers: 2 Small Yellow Dragon Scale Alpha Jammer Hat: 1 Jammer core 1 Tin Bowl 1 Bottle of Water Other Items Miscellaneous items. Twine Fishing Rod: 1 Wood Plank 2 Twine